lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Saito Shinomori
Brilliant Historian-As the Academy's history professor, Saito has a very good and strong concept of history and global studies. His area of expertise is Eastern history, but has studied the history of most nations of the world and can remember history and facts as far back as written history began. Saito is a 3rd degree black belt and a kendo expert. This makes him a skilled hand to hand fighter and a swords expert. As such he coaches the womens varsity and junior varsity Karate and Kendo teams. He is capable of preforming swift and powerful punches and kicks, though he is not much of a grappler and must rely on basic blocks for defense. His kendo skills are well above average and he can match most swordsmen and women move for move, waiting them out before stirking fats and unexpectedly. However he does not know how to use Ki attacks. He has a weakness for beautiful women, at times being a big flirt. Though he is smart enough to avoid it it wouldn't be hard for a woman to take advantage of him or even trick him. Growing up he always pursued women and this did come back to bite him a lot. Though he can tell when a person is lieing, a beuatiful woman under the "damsel in distress" plight would easily trick him as he falls for this gag a lot. Saito has an allergy to caramel and eating it will cause him to have a bad coughing fit as well as swell up a little giving him a funny voice and a few splotches on his face. If he consumes a vast amount on accident he will need to be hospitalized and need to be shot with something to stop his reaction. History Saito was born in Tokyo to a school teacher mother and an MD father. He had a very good childhood and his parents loved him deeply. As a student he had very good grades due to his parents helping him study and develop a love of learning. Although he excelled at all his studies his best grades where always in history. After entering High School he maintained a high grade point average with an intention of entering Toudai and earning a history PhD. In high school he wanted to also develop his body along with his mind and studied Karate and Kendo. In the High school competitions he won numerous titles and trophies in Karate and even Kendo where he won trophies in his schools league. Shortly after graduation he was awarded his 3rd degree black belt. From there he studied for and passed his entrance exams near the top of his group and was recognized for his great in depth knowledge of history by the Todai School Board. He was accepted into Todai on a Karate scholarship. Entering the University set Saito on the path that would lead to the rest of his life. Saito earned a unique reputation in college, he was known for both his flirtatious nature and pursuit of women as well as his laid back attitude sometimes falling asleep in the middle of the quad with his face buried in a book. At the same time he became the University's reining Karate Champion as well as having the best grades in his class. Majoring in History and education as well as minoring in English and sociology kept him busy but he maintained his hectic schedule in an attempt to become a stronger person and a good teacher. His area of expertise was always Asian History, writing several papers on the various Empires of Japan, China, and Korea; however he made sure to study history in Europe, Africa, and the Americas. During his Junior year he studied abroad in the US, specifically in LA California. Here he mastered English and pursued his history studies. Upon returning to Japan to finish his education he wrote a very long but exceptional thesis on the history of Asia and the various links and similarities between all the nations of the Continent. This thesis went on to be published all over Asia and won Saito great acclaim. Saito graduated at the head of his class and was awarded his PhD in History, becoming Professor Saito Shinomori. From here Saito went on a trip across Europe and Asia that lasted 7 years. He studied at some of the mot significant historical sites he could speaking at lectures and conferences and teaching in different schools form time to time. In this period he wrote and published two books that became historical sensations across the world. One was "The Setting Sun" in which he chronologically depicted the Empires of Europe and Asia and the fates that suffered at their heights and collapse. The other was, "The Crossing Roads," where he showed how all the nations of Asia had all met and learned from each other in the past and how they could never have existed without the others. After the trip he returned to Japan to begin his teaching career. Much to the shock of his academic peers, he did not take a job at a posh university, but rather at the Tsubaka Academy. Explaining to his peers as well as the headmistress, Saito felt that the youth and teen years where vital to the next generations development. As such he felt as a teacher his best chance at inspiring the next generation of students was at Tsubaka Academy where he could teach a variety of students at various ages and not focus on a single group. being accepted he soon moved into a nearby apartment and now teaches at Tsubaka Academy. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Saito is an expert in martial arts. *He has a weakness for beautiful women. *He reads not only history books but manga as well. *He enjoys laying around and relaxing. *And he finds the time to practice kendo and karate. Also See *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Faculty